


Hot for Teacher

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend has a surprise for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

You worked at a child center when you met Tom on vacation. You had went on a trip to London and he fell in love with you at first sight. But your vacation was over quickly and you had to return home. But, lucky for you, Tom started filming there not long after, allowing you to see him more often.

And boy, were you in love with him.

He had been staying with you while he was filming. It was nice having someone living with you, even if you apartment was getting a little cramped. Your best friend at work had been trying to get you to buy the house next door to her, but you just weren’t sure yet. If Tom was staying permanently, then it would be fantastic.

But Tom wasn’t there when you woke up that morning.

“Tom?” You asked sleepily. You didn’t work until the afternoon, so you had morning to get ready. But as you walked around the apartment to make your coffee, you didn’t see him anywhere. You got a quick shower, made yourself a cup, and watch the news.

You headed to work, figuring that Tom had ended up having some work to do, even though you were pretty sure that he didn’t have anything to do. You made your way to your classroom, but you didn’t see your kids in the room. Confused, you made your way through the room to the playground to see if they were outside. The backdoor to the classroom opened, and your best friend and lead teacher pulled you outside.

“(Y/n)!” She said with a smile. “We have something to show you!”

“What is it?” You asked. You didn’t have enough caffeine in your system to deal with another dead animal on the playground. But she was all smiles as she turned your head to the playset, where your class was standing. Each one was holding a card that spelled out:

Will you marry me?

“What?” You asked, confused. That’s when someone tapped your shoulder, making you turn around. “Tom?”

“Hello love.” He said softly, kneeling in front of you. “So, will you?” Your eyes widened as you put everything together.

“Oh yes!” You said happily. Tom smiled and your kids all started cheering. They were so happy at what they were seeing. But it wasn’t the only surprise that Tom had.

“Guess what else!” Your friend said cheerfully.

“What else?” You giggled, not sure if you could take any more surprises today.

“We’re neighbors!” She laughed. You looked at Tom confused, until he showed you the keys to your new house.

The house that you would be sharing with him for years to come.

The End


End file.
